


Marry You

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: F/F, it's pretty obvious that they are, minnie and yuqi aren't officially dating (or so they thought), shuhua isn't a brat to miyeon here, soyeon and soojin are the parents of the group, wedding au, yiren and yuqi are cousins because chinese line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Shuhua and Miyeon are getting married. Chaos ensues as both sides prepare for an unforgettable event.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> ᠁  
> It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do.  
> Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
> Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?  
> Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
> ᠁

The bride’s chamber is more chaotic than anything you’d expect from a group of (usually) well-organized girls.

Clothes were scattered everywhere—either dangling from the back of chairs, or heaped into messy piles in all four corners of the room. Makeup covered the available spaces and the vanity itself was practically loaded with every cosmetic item known to man. They could hear the dull roar of incoming guests from the other side of the wall, though it didn’t bother them as excited chatter filled the air.

The room they were all crammed into seemed way too small for three bridesmaids (well, two since one isn’t currently present) and the bride-to-be herself. But, surprisingly, Cho Miyeon had no issues with this and was totally unaffected.

She calmly stood in the center of their room. Luscious, brunette hair framing her elegant face in layered waves and cascading down her bare shoulders. Soft lips colored lightly in pink and her body draped in a beautiful, white gown encasing her arms in long sleeves that stopped above her elbows, both fastened securely by a row of small buttons. The dress hugged her delicate, slim frame perfectly. Billowing out at the bottom and flowing around her feet like a puffy cloud.

Miyeon admired her reflection silently while her friends scuttled about, each caught up in their own excitement. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips when watching them prepare for her big day. As the room revolved around her, she retreated back into her mind and the memory of the proposal replayed in her head.

All she could see was Yeh Shuhua down on one knee before her, staring up at her lovingly with those enticing, dark eyes that held the stars of the entire galaxy in them.

_“Miyeon-ah… I know we’ve only been together for two and a half years, but they were the happiest moments of my life because you were always there with me. I also know that I want to live the rest of my days waking up beside you every morning, annoying you and then making up for it through hugs and kisses, cuddling with you on the couch after a long day while watching our favorite dramas, and falling asleep with you in my arms. You’re my partner-in-crime, Cho Miyeon… Will you please marry me?”_

A hand on her shoulder pulls Miyeon out of memory lane, and she turns to find Soojin smiling warmly at her.

“You’re crying again, unnie.”

She blinks away the tears that have already formed in her eyes. “I just, I love Shuhua so much… Marrying her feels so surreal…”

Miyeon dabbed her eyes using the tissue handed to her while trying not to smudge her makeup.

“Let’s hope you two can keep it under control once you get out there. God knows Soyeon-unnie would be bawling in the background right before you even reach the altar.” Aisha joked over her shoulder and fixed a knowing look in Soojin’s direction. The girl laughed at the mention of her dear wife as her eyes sparkled with fond amusement.

“I packed an extra 3-ply just for the occasion.” Soojin adds, winking.

Speak of the Devil. The ever-so charismatic Jeon Soyeon barged into the room at that exact moment, carrying this aura of authority wherever she goes. Soojin resisted the urge to grin and forced a scowl instead. “Not allowed here, missy. Shoo.”

The expression on her wife screams urgent. “Minnie and Yuqi aren’t here yet.”

Miyeon feels her stomach lurch. They’re starting in twenty minutes, and both the bridesmaid and best woman are absent? “W–What?”

Soyeon glanced at her friend. “Minnie and Yuqi aren’t—” She paused, finally registering the sight of Miyeon looking like an angel sent from above in that stunning, white wedding gown and completely forgetting about the two latecomers.

“Wow, Miyeon-unnie. You’re gorgeous.”

The bride began tearing up again, and Soojin rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. She crossed the room, kissed her actual softie (plus midget) of a wife, and gently pushed her out the door.

“You’re ruining her makeup, honey. Now move along. I’m sure those two lovebirds will show up.”

Soyeon obeyed, but not before taking Soojin’s face between her hands for another kiss. This time, letting it linger there as she reveled in the velvety-likeness of her wife’s full lips. Satisfied, her eyes curve into happy crescents and she resumed her search for the MinQi duo. Soojin just shook her head, cheeks tinted a scarlet hue from the bold, yet sweet gesture. It didn’t help that her friends had collectively fawned over the act when it happened.

“Not a single word.” She deadpanned upon facing them and seeing their smirks.

The door was almost closed until a long, slender hand flew out to stop it. Lo and behold, a flushed and disheveled Kim Minnie appeared as she hurriedly slipped through the provided gap. Shutting the door herself, so she could lean heavily against it while catching her breath. She must’ve run all the way here.

“Sorry… I’m late…” The Thai panted, clutching at her chest to steady her heartbeat. “Traffic and stuff…”

Her cream-colored silk dress was slung over her shoulder like some potato sack, and she wore matching heels to accompany the outfit. Right now, Minnie had donned a pair of sweat pants and an orange hoodie that looked awfully similar to the one owned by a certain Han girl. Her hair was in tangled, auburn waves, which she quickly worked into smoothing down for a cleaner appearance. “How long do I have left?”

“Fifteen minutes, give or take.” Miyeon says blithely.

“Aigoo…” Minnie mumbled, shaking out her wavy tresses to give them that effortlessly soft look. They grinned amusedly at the purple-dyed ends getting caught in the light. She insisted on sporting them for the wedding and no one could tell her otherwise. Purely Minnie.

“Traffic, you say?” Aisha teased, raising an eyebrow.

Minnie jumped, ruining the makeup she was applying haphazardly. She swore in Thai and wiped it off quickly before looking behind her with a horribly guilty expression. “Yeah, um… We got stuck in a standstill.”

Soojin nodded slowly. “So, _that’s_ why you and Yuqi were late.” She emphasized in a suspiciously casual tone. Glancing at Miyeon, who was struggling (and failing) to maintain a straight face.

Minnie spun around to eye them quizzically. “I beg your pardon?”

“Stuck in traffic.” Aisha replied on their behalf.

Minnie took a deep breath and exhaled. “Right, right. Of course.”

Miyeon watched the exchange in adoring silence. A feeling of calm settling all around her as she was surrounded by three of her closest friends during the biggest milestone in her life—getting married to her one, true love.

She smiled.

Everything is okay.

᠁

Everything is not okay.

Yeh Shuhua was feeling far from the definition of calm as she sat in the ridiculously elaborate arm chair with her elbows propped on her knees and her head in her hands. If one more thing goes wrong, she would probably cry.

Actually no, she _will_ cry.

Shuhua feels someone patting her back and (with the most forlorn face ever) glanced up to see Soyeon offering her a comforting half-smile. The shorter girl looked chic and snazzy in her one shoulder tuxedo dress that complimented her fierce vibe. Taller, too. Had to be those platform heels.

“Breathe, Shu-Shu.” Soyeon encouraged while tucking the loose hair strands behind Shuhua’s ear.

The bridegroom-to-be lets her face drop back in her hands. “Where’s Yuqi-unnie?”

“She’ll be here any second, I’m sure.”

Yiren gazed at her questioningly over Shuhua’s head and Soyeon sent her an exaggerated shrug in response, palms facing upwards as she mouthed _“I don’t know!”_

The girl frowned, bending to grab her phone from the coffee table in front of her. “I hope there hasn’t been an accident or something.”

Shuhua’s head sprang up with a panicked expression on her face. She flitted her eyes between Yiren and Soyeon, who shot an exasperated _“Not helping, Ren”_ at the other maknae. The latter then added for her benefit. “There’s no accident. Relax.”

It certainly didn’t ease her growing anxiety, as Shuhua jumped to her feet and began pacing the room to calm her nerves (not that it helped either).

“God, I feel sick…”

The biggest day of her entire twenty-four years of existing—and she’s a damn train wreck!

Yiren tried to appease her friend’s worry. “That’s normal. Pre-wedding jitters are usually common—” Soyeon gave her a pointed glare, and she immediately switched gears mid-sentence. “Shuhua, this is possibly the happiest moment in your life and—”

“And my best woman isn’t even here!” Shuhua wailed.

Yuqi burst through the door. “I’m here!”

Soyeon all but collapsed onto the intricate arm chair Shuhua had just vacated. “Oh, thank goodness.”

Shuhua regards her childhood friend with skepticism, especially in terms of her unkempt appearance. The top three buttons of Yuqi’s dress shirt were open, her tousled, blonde hair has this “out-of-the-bed” look that (thankfully) seems manageable enough to fix through some brushing, and her rumpled suit jacket was nearly falling off her shoulders in her haste.

(Meanwhile, Yiren got a very vivid image of the calm, composed Song Yuqi running down the street with her jacket flapping behind her like a cape. She coughed to hide her snickers.)

Shuhua bolted across the room and body-slammed into Yuqi. Hugging her like a lifeline. “Where the hell have you been?!”

Yuqi blinked, reciprocating the hug after gathering her senses back. “Traffic issue. Sorry for the delay.” She was surprised to find her friend trembling like a leaf in her arms and slowly pulled away to examine the bridegroom, holding her at arm’s length. “What’s wrong, Shu?”

“I’m scared.” Shuhua admits bluntly, face serious.

Yuqi almost laughed. “You’ll be fine. Miyeon-unnie loves you.”

“But… what if I pass out?”

“Or, worse. You start crying.” Yiren interjects from the side. Soyeon chucked a gold-trimmed pillow at her shit-eating grin and ignored her loud whine of protest.

“Not to rush you two, but Shuhua should be out there already.” She jerked a thumb at the fancy wall clock hanging above the door. They have ten minutes till the start of the ceremony… which means Miyeon would be walking down the aisle soon!

Shuhua did a double-take to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her, blanched, and promptly skedaddled out of the room with her fluffy skirt bouncing along as she ran. Soyeon casually followed her while Yiren stayed behind to assist Yuqi in freshening up.

“Hey, cousin?” The older girl glanced at her. “You got a lipstick smudge over here.”

She tapped the spot just left of her mouth before sauntering off to find a hairbrush. Yuqi choked on her tongue, darted towards the nearest mirror for a better glimpse, only to realize that there was nothing and the little brat had fooled her. Boisterous laughter filled the air as Yiren dodged the incoming barrage of pillows from a flustered Yuqi.

“Yah! Wang Yiren!”

᠁

Waiting at the altar in a fit of nerves, Shuhua watched the current scene unfold in the back of the chapel with light-hearted amusement. Grateful for the solid confirmation that their group of friends would never change, no matter the circumstances. She somehow managed to keep a poker face on throughout Soyeon and Yuqi’s impressively quiet scuffle, which ended with short unnie Soyeon gaining the upper-hand and (surprisingly) grappling the strong Yuqi in a headlock.

The older girl smirked triumphantly—but lost her cool when Soojin jumped into the fray. Shuhua could hear Soyeon’s protesting whines as her wife dragged her away by the ear and started poking her emphatically on the chest to accentuate a hushed rant.

While Soojin was gesturing wildly at the sheepish Soyeon. Yiren and Aisha were just chilling near the wall, isolating themselves in their own personal bubble as Aisha taught her girlfriend how to use a DSLR camera. It’s completely obvious that Yiren wasn’t paying attention to whatever the taller girl was showing her, since she dedicated 99.9% of her focus on studying all the details of Aisha’s face with literal heart-eyes.

Minnie had rushed to Yuqi’s side and was already straightening out the latter’s suit jacket for her. Gently patting down its faint creases before proceeding to re-adjust the red bowtie hanging askew from the younger’s shirt collar, all the while Yuqi stared deeply at her. Standing in such close proximity granted their eyes to meet halfway once Minnie looked up, and she smiled bashfully under her affectionate gaze. Yuqi returned it with a lopsided grin of her own.

(By this point, Shuhua is _highly_ convinced that the two are secretly dating and would even bet her right toe on it.)

The bridegroom allowed her eyes to wander off, absently noting the soft music resonating from piano keys somewhere behind her. The group of friends quickly scrambled into pairs and headed down the aisle with their respective partner in tow. Shuhua smiled appreciatively at Minnie sending her a reassuring nod as she walked up on Yuqi’s arm, her childhood friend also beaming her way. She barely registered Soojin’s hand patting her shoulder as the woman passed alongside Soyeon, or the playful wink from Yiren as she and Aisha followed after.

Shuhua’s eyes were already glued to the entrance when the music shifted and the guests turned around to catch a glimpse of the bride. There she appeared in the doorway, beautiful as she was in the very first moment Shuhua had seen her, and beautiful as she would always be.

A wave of emotions crashed over her that threatened to spill from her eyes. Because, _God—_

_He really spent extra time when he made you._

And he bestowed to her a masterpiece named Cho Miyeon. In all her magnificent glory.

Shuhua held her hand out long before Miyeon reached the altar. And when she took it, her face lit up with the type of grin that eventually turned into a laugh. The one that bubbles out of nowhere and catches you off-guard, but infects you enough to copy it.

Once they were facing each other, hazel eyes met black and a thousand feelings passed instantly as the two stared at the beauty in front of them. Miyeon in her stunning, white wedding gown and matching arm sleeves. Shuhua in her short, lace dress and dark blazer corresponding to her ribbon choker, with a single white rose pinned on its side. The younger girl cupped her lover’s cheek and ran her thumb across the soft, porcelain skin.

“You’re so beautiful, unnie…” Was all Shuhua could whisper as her breath was essentially stolen by the goddess before her. Funny, considering that Miyeon herself couldn’t breathe thanks to the overwhelming emotions choking her up at the sight of her soon-to-be-wife. Blissful tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to hold them back, desperately trying to comprehend how lucky she is.

She was just _so_ happy to be finally marrying the love of her life.

“And you look spectacular yourself, Shu-Shu.” Miyeon murmured while leaning into the delicate hand stroking her cheek tenderly, then covering it with her own. It felt warm and caring. Like Shuhua.

In the background, their friends stood as they watched the two officially tie the knot. Speaking their vows before moving to the ring exchange, where Miyeon began sobbing uncontrollably as Shuhua slipped hers on before she did the same and sealed their marriage with a heartfelt kiss. She threw herself into Shuhua’s arms right after, causing them to stumble a bit until the maknae found her footing and hugged Miyeon tightly against her. The crowd cheered them on.

Soyeon wiped her eyes using the Kleenex tissues Soojin had generously given her prior to the ceremony and hoped that the others didn’t notice. Moments later, she heard a sniffle beside her and instantly whipped around to find Yuqi doing her _damn-darndest_ best not to cry a waterfall inside the chapel of all places.

“Yuqi-ah, are you—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, unnie.” She warned, calmly looking ahead.

Yiren giggled while Soyeon gaped at her with eyes widened in utter disbelief. Yuqi rarely ever cried, so this was beyond everything right now. “Oh my God, you absolute baby— _ow!”_

Yuqi just _kicked_ her in the _shin._

The sheer audacity. “Why, you evil—!”

And they were back to wrestling one another as Shuhua and Miyeon joyfully celebrate their new future together. Yuqi took advantage of their conspicuous height difference to pin the shorter Soyeon down as payback for earlier. Yiren playing referee like it’s some WWE match instead of a wedding. Typical maknae line behavior.

Seeing this ordeal happen between the younger group of friends, the unnie line shook their heads, but smiled fondly at their silly, yet lovable partners goofing around in the midst of MiShu’s grand celebration.

Guess some things never truly change.

᠁

“Woo! Par-taaaaayyy!” Yuqi bellowed in the loudest, most American accent ever, bounding for the dance floor just as the music cued up. She kicked off her Chelsea boots, unbuttoned her suit jacket, and started dancing crazily. Garnering the attention of the entire guest population in the area. Including Minnie, who felt her heart pounding in her chest when Yuqi threw a devilish grin her way. The floor gradually filled up with the other partygoers in the reception, but she remained frozen on her spot as she mutely gawked at the younger girl.

In that very instance, Minnie realized she would positively (and without a shred of a doubt) marry Song Yuqi if it’s the last thing she’ll ever do.

Over on the other side, Aisha and Yiren stood observing the crowd. Aisha held a glass of champagne in one hand, while her girlfriend was preoccupied with fiddling her giant camera around. Taking pictures of anything and everything that caught her interest.

“Yoomie, look!”

Yiren snagged the taller’s shoulder and eagerly gesticulated at a particular duo from the distance. The abrupt tug had her drink sloshing dangerously near the glass’ edge. “I bet Yuqi-unnie and Minnie-unnie are dating!”

Aisha looked in the direction Yiren was not-so-subtly pointing at and saw that Yuqi pulled Minnie onto the dance floor, merrily twirling the surprised, yet elated Thai around in an amateur recreation of the tango. Minnie clearly didn’t seem to mind as her face was practically glowing from delight.

“They’re really cute together, don’t you think?” Aisha commented, turning to face Yiren—only to find her candidly snapping photos of the carefree duo. She could tell by the mischievous smirk playing on her lips that her girlfriend was up to no good. Again.

“Let me guess… future blackmail against your cousin?”

The conspiratorial tone in Yiren’s voice was already a dead giveaway. “Hell yeah!”

Aisha rolled her eyes. Nevertheless, she kissed the top of Yiren’s head and simply let her be as she sipped her champagne.

Elsewhere, the newlyweds sat and watched in companionable silence with their hands comfortably intertwined atop the white, lace tablecloth. The gold wedding bands gleaming on their fingers. They took in the scene of Yuqi and Minnie enjoying themselves without any regards to the people around them, very much invested with each other based on their jovial grins and how they never quite broke eye contact. Aisha had her arm around Yiren’s shoulders and was also watching the pair quietly as the latter resumed her impromptu “photoshoot” like Dispatch to a celebrity couple.

Miyeon cuddled into her wife’s side. “Hey, baby?” The girl hummed. “Do you think they’re together?”

“For sure.” Shuhua replied coolly, pulling her closer. “That doesn’t scream ‘platonic love’ to me. Besides, Yuqi-unnie is terrible at hiding her affections for Minnie-unnie.”

She has a point. Yuqi is essentially the walking equivalent of a neon sign blaring **“I LOVE KIM MINNIE”** in big, bold letters, which sure makes a funny imagery to think about.

Miyeon sent an amused glance in their friends’ direction, then smiled back at Shuhua. “Don’t sell her short, Shu-Shu. Yuqi is a lot more capable than she lets on. Minnie isn’t any better.”

Shuhua knew that very well. But, she didn’t get the chance to say so because the dance music blasting through the speakers faded and the opening notes of a ballad song replaced it. She stood up before offering her hand out to Miyeon.

“It’s our song, love. May I have this dance?”

᠁

Soojin came up beside her wife and rested a hand on her elbow. “Look at them, Soyeonnie. They’re so happy.”

Soyeon just stared. Seeing her friend contented in the arms of the maknae, whom she had watched grow into the strong, independent woman that she both admired and respected. Miyeon then chose that time to lean over and whisper something into Shuhua’s ear as she shot Soyeon a taunting look. Shuhua let loose a breezy laugh and snuck a cautious glimpse at her overprotective unnie. When she found her glaring sternly at them, she buried her face in the crook of Miyeon’s neck and continued laughing.

“I wonder what they’re talking about.” Soojin cants her head to the side in mild curiosity.

Soyeon gave the couple her best menacing glare and grumbled. “Kids these days… No respect.”

“Honey, you’re not much older than Shuhua. And Miyeon-unnie is still your unnie.”

“They act like one sometimes. Plus, we’ve already established that we’re the parents of the group.” Soyeon muttered, tapping her foot rhythmically for no real reason other than to distract herself from marching there and demanding to know what Miyeon whispered to Shuhua. “I think we raised a bunch of rebellious children.”

“Maybe you’d be more intimidating if you added a few extra inches to your height.” Soojin teased while nudging her lightly in the ribs.

Soyeon just smiled at her. “Who do you think you’re kidding, dear? You absolutely _love_ my height.”

No one else but the wife of Jeon Soyeon is aware of the hidden innuendo behind her joke. And Jeon Soojin understood _exactly_ what the shorter woman meant because of how she was blushing profusely. “You caught me.”

She planted a brief kiss on her lips and giggled when Soyeon dived in again for a longer, much intimate one. Their warm breaths mingling in the tiny space between them as Soyeon pulled Soojin flush against her body. Soojin hooked an arm around her neck, tapped her wife’s nose with her other hand, and tutted. “We’re still in public, young lady. Save the excitement for later, hm?”

Soyeon was about to answer her, until her eyes locked intently at a table situated beside them. “Yo, Jin-Jin. I think Minnie-unnie is going to…"

Minnie sat with her elbow resting on the table and her chin propped lazily in her hand. Wavy, auburn hair an aesthetic mess despite its tangles, and her half-lidded eyes fixated dreamily on Yuqi’s small form dancing across the room. Somehow, Minnie couldn’t tear her gaze away no matter how much she tried (not like she really did, honestly speaking.)

And then, she accepted that she didn’t want to.

Smacking her palm down with finality, Minnie sprang out from her chair and marched towards Yuqi in fast, determined steps. Her wedged heels clacking harshly along the polished dance floor. Loud enough to grab the younger’s attention as she spun around and saw her striding up purposefully.

Yuqi gulped once Minnie stopped just inches before her, wide eyes training scandalously low thanks to the Thai’s silk dress clinging to her curves.

Had the room temperature gone up? Can someone switch on the AC? Maybe open some windows at least?

“M–Minnie-unnie?” Yuqi stuttered in shock.

“Yuqi-ah. I’d like to dance with you. Now.” Minnie (more or less) demands the stunned girl.

“But, didn’t we already…?”

“I want this one to be different.” She insists rather impatiently, referring to the slow music (wait, is that Ariana Grande’s _“Moonlight”_ track? Holy fuck—) taking over the general ambiance. Including the fact that the people surrounding them are couples like Miyeon and Shuhua. Aren’t they considered one as well?

The smoldering look Minnie is giving her makes Yuqi want to squirm. Or run. Maybe both. “Are you sure it’s a good idea, unnie?” She nervously glanced around. “I mean—”

Minnie cut her off by yanking her stupid bowtie, pulling Yuqi towards her so she could smash their lips together in an all-too-heated kiss leaving no room for Jesus. Not even hesitating to shove her tongue inside Yuqi’s mouth when she suddenly gasped at her ferocity. Yeah, Minnie wasn’t holding back anymore.

By the time she released her, they were both breathing heavily for air and Yuqi had a dazed, yet exhilarated smile stretched across her reddening face.

“Sweetie, I don’t care if they find out. I’m not waiting another damn minute.” Minnie whispered hotly against her lips. “Now dance with me.”

Yuqi nodded far too enthusiastically than she’d like to admit and allowed herself to get whisked away in the Thai’s possessive arms. Gleefully ignoring the whistles from a few onlookers as Minnie drew her in for another searing kiss. Her cousin Yiren screaming _“Blackmail~!”_ in the background like she just hit the jackpot of the night, followed by Aisha sighing “Babe, please calm down” as she attempted to pacify her hyperactive girlfriend from outright destroying the moment with blinding camera flashes.

Miyeon’s jaw hung open at the audacious display. Because wow, that went from 0 to 100 real quick.

“You’re gonna catch flies, Yeonnie.” Shuhua joked while closing her wife’s mouth with two fingers pressed under her chin.

“I’m… shocked. For lack of better words…” Miyeon spoke carefully, still trying to comprehend the situation. She called it, sure. But, witnessing it unfold before her very eyes was different. She’s happy for them, though.

“They’ve probably been at it for weeks. Maybe even months.” Shuhua said with a nonchalant shrug, eyeing Yuqi’s hand as it traveled down to rest on the small of Minnie’s back whilst the Thai’s hands reached up to entangle themselves in her unruly, blonde mane. “They’re seriously going for it, huh?”

“Apparently.”

She felt Miyeon slipping into arms and looked back to find her snuggling against her frame, leading the dance in her own pace since Shuhua was distracted. She didn’t mind this at all and merely held her close as Miyeon smiled contentedly, nuzzling her face in the junction of Shuhua’s neck and shoulder. A faint blush then surfaced on her cheeks, when her wife lovingly kissed the side of her head. The short, yet endearing gesture made her heart soar with adoration, solely devoted to her precious maknae.

_Ah, these pesky butterflies…_

“Y’know,” Shuhua began. “We could always out-do their little show.” She suggests slyly, pertaining to the romantic moment between Minnie and Yuqi.

Miyeon widened her eyes and moved back slightly to face her. “Right here? On the dance floor?”

“Why not?” She responds with a challenging quirk of her brow. Goodness, this _pabo…_

Miyeon gazed into those sparkling, dark irises as if assessing whether or not Shuhua was being serious. But, ultimately, erupted in a fit of mellifluous laughter that never failed to have Shuhua beaming in reaction. She’ll never tire of hearing such honey-like voice soothing her ears the way Miyeon does.

Her expression softened as the older girl stared at her like she was the center of her universe, and the rest of the world faded around them so they could only focus on each other. Miyeon cupped her cheeks, caressing them gently beneath her smooth fingertips, and then leaned forward to tenderly press her lips to Shuhua’s in a slow, passionate kiss. Closing her eyes, Shuhua reciprocated willingly and tilted her head while her arms circled Miyeon’s waist. Her heart racing a full marathon in her chest as she felt her wife smiling shyly against her mouth. Gaining confidence, she deepened their embrace and Miyeon caught herself relaxing more into the warm contact.

She couldn’t help her pout when Shuhua broke it off, so the younger easily wiped it away by kissing her lips one more time. Enrapturing and infinitely affectionate, before pulling away again to grin at her adorable eye-smile twinkling with pure happiness. They rested their foreheads together and Miyeon let her fingers trail along the sides of the maknae’s neck in feathery strokes.

“I love you so much, Shuhua...” She whispered softly, her words dripping with every bit of sincerity to last an entire lifetime.

Shuhua let out a quiet titter, speaking in a genuine susurration of the same earnest tone.

“I love you too, Miyeon. More than you can ever imagine.”

_Everything is perfect._


End file.
